Que hago yo
by Ashley.Rose.Granger
Summary: ¿Cómo llegue a esto? ¿En que momento acepte ser la otra? ¿Por qué debo conformarme con las migajas de su amor? HxHr… lo siento...no muy buen summary


Hola! primero quiero agradecer que esten leyendo estas lineas, esta en mi primera publicacion , hace años soy fans de los fics pero nunca me habia atrevido a subir nada y hace unos días me atreví a abrir una cuenta y subir mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita :D asi que los invito a leer ...

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes que reconocen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, si fueran mios estaria en el cariba gastando mis millones xD

**Que Hago yo**

Esto tiene que acabar…ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa que solo va a dañarnos a los dos. Esta decidido hablare con Harry- dije en voz alta mientras entraba a la sala común.

Estoy a dos míseras semanas de terminar el periodo escolar y tomé una decisión, me voy, después de la graduación a una escuela de aurores en Francia… quiero alejarme de Harry, ya no puedo seguir haciéndome daño, mi solicitud fue aceptada hace meses, pero no iba a aceptar por no dejar a mi ojiverde, pero ya no más…me voy para no volver. Toda la tarde estuve pensando en esta decisión, en los terrenos sola con mi corazón sin presiones ni temores , nada que me perturbara pero sobre todo sin el, sola sin que nada ni nadie pudiera alterar mi dedicion, si el hubiera estado conmigo no habría sido capaz de mirarlo y pensar en dejarlo, el solo hecho me duele...sus ojos verdes expresivos, sus labios diciendo que me ama pero que es muy cobarde para aceptarlo frente a todos, sus manos acariciando mi cara, mis manos tocando su cabello azabache, nuestras miradas cruzándose hasta sacarnos una sonrisa. Suspiré y luego me senté en el sillón que esta frente a la chimenea.

Me dispongo a dejar este hermoso episodio de mi vida atrás, pero no se si seré capaz de lograrlo, amo a Harry con todo el corazón pero ya no puedo, sencillamente ya no puedo.

¿Cómo llegue a esto? ¿En que momento acepte ser la otra? ¿Por qué debo conformarme con las migajas de su amor? Esas para mi son preguntas sin respuesta, no se como, ni porque paso, solo se que paso y que en estos meses he sido la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero ya no mas, voy a cortar con este engaño de raíz. Miré las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común comenzar a extinguirse y no pude evitar el recordar como me di cuenta que lo amaba…

Primero, desde el momento en que lo vi en aquel vagón con Ron supe que era especial, cuando comenzamos a ser amigos supe que lo quería pero nunca pensé que iba a amarlo como lo amo, pero en el momento en que realmente me di cuenta de lo que pasaba estaba como todas las tardes, saliendo de la biblioteca cargada como mula cuando sentí unas risas por el pasillo ¡Era Harry! ¡Mi Harry con una chica! ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando era MI Harry? Algo se rompió dentro de mí. Desde ese momento supe que mi mejor amigo para mi ya no era solo eso…Para mi era mucho más, lo quería como amigo, como amante, como confidente, como compañero y como hombre para toda mi vida…

_Entraste como un rayo de luz como un aire encantador…_

_Liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazón…_

Esperé en el pasillo haciéndome la desentendida para ver con quien venia, recuerdo que en ese momento lo único que pensaba era descuartizar a la chica y luego matar a Harry lenta y dolorosamente. Dobló en la esquina y prácticamente chocamos estaba a un palmo de ambos, era Ginny...Harry venía con Ginny, uno de mis más grandes temores en ese momento se hacia realidad, aunque no lo quisiera admitir siempre había temido que Harry terminara enamorado de la pelirroja, tal vez algo en mi subconsciente me decía que amaba a Harry, que siempre lo había amado con todo mi corazón. Pero pese a que yo los había visto, para ellos mi presencia era invisible y se besaron…frente a mi se besaron tal fue mi impresión al verlos juntos que los libros resbalaron de mis manos con un fuerte golpe y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí verdaderos celos, unos celos que me cegaban y hacían que quisiera llorar y estremecerme de dolor en mi habitación, sentí que el corazón se me partía en dos y que la cabeza me retumbaba, me dolían los oídos y todo el cuerpo, nunca pensé que me iba a sentir de esa manera, cuando leía mis novelas románticas a escondidas, pensaba que las protagonistas eran unas exageradas, que era imposible que te doliera tanto el corazón, pero en el momento que lo sentí supe que no era imaginación ni exageración, que cuando verdaderamente amas a alguien el dolor no se puede describir…incluso ahora me duele el simple recuerdo, pero eso no es nada en comparación a lo que me a tocado vivir por amor…

Después de que solté mis libros Harry y Ginny se separaron y me miraron exaltados, la pelirroja me miro y sonrió, mientras la cara de Harry era la viva imagen del papel, no supe por que el color abandono su rostro, solo se que soltó a Ginny y corrió a recoger mis libros, los tomé y solo le dije un simple "gracias" y me fui del lugar.

En el camino me encontré con Luna, la novia de Ron recuerdo todo lo que paso con lujo de detalle.

La vi y me lancé a sus brazos, me abrazó y por fin pude llorar…

-Tranquila- me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello, nos acercamos a una banca y nos sentamos, lloré un momento más en su hombro mientras Luna intentaba consolarme…

-¿Cómo te sentías cuando veías a Lavender con Ron Luna?-le pregunté mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de mi amiga y me secaba las lágrimas

-Hermione…el corazón no es algo que puedas mandar, todos reaccionamos de manera distinta pero creo que tu y yo tenemos algo en común… ambas…-Luna iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento escuchamos risas… eran ellos otra vez. Pasaron por el frente de nosotras y se detuvieron Ginny nos miró a amabas y sonrió.

-¿A que nos vemos lindos Luna?- le preguntó, Harry solo me miraba a mi, mientras yo hacia un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas.

-La verdad no, pero creo que eso a mi no me importa, Hermione y yo nos vamos a la biblioteca- le dijo, me tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarme por el pasillo, solté las lágrimas que habían acumuladas en mis ojos.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme Luna?- pregunté

-Que tú y yo tenemos en común una cosa… el dolor del corazón, por que ambas sabemos amar- dijo, me besó en la mejilla y me dejó en libertad para ir donde yo quisiera.

Llegue a mi habitación, solté mis preciados libros y me tumbé en la cama, recuerdo que nunca en mi vida había llorado como lo hice en ese momento, lloré amargamente, las imágenes se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, ahora que sabia que amaba a Harry ya todo estaba perdido, el le pertenecía a otra y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa situación.

Los meses pasaron, intente ser lo mas normal posible, Harry pese a todo aun era mi mejor amigo y no podía dejar de estar con el o simplemente dejar de hablarle, además sabia que eso terminaría destruyéndome por completo, Harry y Ginny se hicieron novios, por lo que podía ver eran felices, ellos eran felices mientras yo era infeliz, ¿que contradicción verdad? pero estaba feliz por Harry, pese a mi dolor yo no era ni soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear que fueran infelices ¿de eso se trata amar no? Ser feliz por la felicidad de la persona amada… pese a que mi animo no era el mejor, comencé a arreglarme, salí con un par de chicos pero nunca llegue a nada, notaba el interés de los chicos en mi pero nunca quise a ninguno, incluso muchas veces pillaba a Harry mirándome de reojo, lo que me confundía aun más.

Mi corazón parecía estar sanando poco a poco de la decepción de no tener a quien amo a mi lado. Pero siempre hay una complicación y como no soy la excepción tras meses de dolor y amar en silencio se presentó mi complicación.

Iba por el pasillo cuando me jalaron hacia un armario de escobas, estaba completamente oscuro, iba a sacar mi varita cuando un aroma familiar inundo mis sentidos, era su perfume.

-Tranquila soy yo- me susurró, sentía su aliento mezclarse con el mío, deje caer mis cosas al suelo y estire mis brazos pero un cuerpo frente al mío me lo impidió…al subir mis manos encontré dos fuertes brazos, mi respiración se acelero, pero pese a eso fui valiente y deslice mis manos por sus abdominales y finalmente me detuve en sus pectorales bien formados gracias al quidditch, lo escuche gemir suavemente y se inclino hacia mi dejando un espacio nulo entre nosotros-te amo tanto-me susurró, en ese momento el pulso se me aceleró y la confusión llegó a mi…¿amarme? ¿Harry me amaba?... ¡pero el estaba con Ginny!

_Tu dulzura corre por mis venas creí en tu intención no pensé que fuese un engaño ni una mentira tu amor…_

-Harry- susurré, pero no pude decir nada…tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me silencio con sus labios… acercó lentamente su boca a la mía, pese a que aún nuestro labios no se tocaban ya sentía su sabor en la punta de la lengua, cerré los ojos y por fin nuestros labios se tocaron, movía sus labios junto a los míos despacio, disfrutando de la sensación. Me sentía volar, miles de hipogrifos en mi estomago, le devolví el beso con cara fibra de mi ser, puse mis manos en su nuca para jugar con esos cabellos azabache que me volvían loca y acercarlo mas a mi, quería fundirme en el, y que el momento no terminara nunca. Mis brazos estaban aferrados a su cuello y sus manos parecían estar pegadas a mi cintura, nuestras bocas danzaban un baile que a la vista de los demás era prohibido, pero para mi era perfecto, quería estar asi siempre, besando a mi Harry sin preocuparme de nada, pero como todo tiene su final y el aire era necesario para ambos, nos separamos, ese había sido NUESTRO primer beso.

-Harry lo que acaba de pasar esta mal- le dije entrecortadamente y luchando contra el impulso de besarle de nuevo.

-Pero me correspondiste el beso- dijo con una sonrisa- eso significa que no te soy indiferente

No supe exactamente que contestarle solo atiné a mirarlo y revivir en mi mente todos nuestros momentos juntos…

-Harry…-lo miré y quedé atónita...Harry me miraba con tanta dulzura que si hubiera sido posible me habría derretido. Pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien que me preocupaba- Ginny…

-Shhhh…-Harry puso un dedo sobre mis labios- ella ahora no importa-susurró, me tomó del cuello y se acercó a mis labios, sentí mi interior derretirse con su tacto, cerré los ojos esperando que el ansiado beso llegara, pero lo que sentí fue esos labios en mi mejilla, Harry acarició mi cabello como si fuera de porcelana, como si fuera a quebrarme, besó mi mejilla y formó un camino de besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi boca, donde se detuvo, rozándome los labios suavemente, solté un suspiro y me rendí, dejé caer mi peso integro sobre la puerta y lo atraje hacia mi, lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y rocé mi boca con la suya, lo sentí sonreír y por fin junté su boca con la mía, esta vez no sentí solo ternura, había también deseo, pasión, cariño, amistad, pero sobre todo había amor… lo tomé de la nuca mientras nuestros labios aun se movían suavemente, Harry me tomó firmemente por la cintura, llevándonos a la misma posición anterior, esa posición de cuentos de hadas, donde el príncipe toma suavemente a su princesa…

Pronto sentí la urgencia de Harry por besarme ya que profundizo nuestro beso, me rozó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua incitándome a abrir la boca y lo hice, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y rozó mi lengua con la suya sacándome un gemido, nunca nadie me había besado de esa manera, Viktor, Ron y Dean no habían sido nada en comparación con Harry, este hombre era capaz de hacerme volar y que millones de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago.

Esa tarde estuvimos un buen rato en ese armario de escobas, solo besándonos, mostrándonos ese amor que sentíamos, pasaron los días y después de lo ocurrido todas las tardes nos encontrábamos en algún lugar para conversar, besarnos y pasar el tiempo, pero algo no me encajaba…Harry seguía con Ginny, se paseaban por el pasillo tomados de la mano, se besaban y conversaban, en publico eran la pareja perfecta, solo que con esto me hacían daño, y yo casi sin darme cuenta me convertí en la otra de Harry, a la que escondía, por que en publico yo solo seguía siendo su mejor amiga…

_Me dices que te esta llamando te vas sin un adiós _

_Se muy bien que harás en sus brazos dime que hago yo…_

Hablé con el y le exigí que me diera una buena razón para tenerme como…como su amante, por muy feo que suene yo era (y soy) eso, su amante. El lo único que me decía era que tenia miedo…que tenia miedo de defraudar a Ron y a la familia Weasley, que sabia que si el rompía con Ginny iban a darle la espalda y el no quería perder la única familia que tenia, lo entendí y acepté mantener esto en secreto, pensaran que soy una estupida…y si lo soy, soy una estupida enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Los meses pasaron y claro que era feliz, cuando estábamos juntos todo era perfecto, el tiempo volaba y las horas se nos hacían cortas, nos faltaba tiempo para hablar, para estudiar, para las caricias, para los besos…pero solo debíamos conformarnos con eso…con estar solos solo un par de horas antes de tener que regresar.

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso…que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días…que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía dime que hago yo…_

Amo a Harry y se que el también lo hace pero ese periodo ya acabo, estoy aburrida, aburrida de ser la otra, de tener que verlo a escondidas, de verlo pasearse tranquilamente con Ginny, estoy harta de que Ron lo llame cuñado, de conformarme con el tiempo que Ginny no lo tiene para ella, estoy aburrida de toda esta maldita situación.

Se que debo ser fuerte y afrontar a Harry, debo decirle lo que me pasa, aunque se que esto va a distanciarnos y nos hará sufrir a ambos, ya no puedo, sencillamente ya no puedo.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes… te abrazo al esconder que no haría _

_para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer _

La única que sabia mi secreto era Luna…mi mejor amiga, mi concejera, mi apoyo y mi fuerza, ella me dijo tantas veces que seguir con esta situación solo iba a lograr dañarnos a los dos, que tenia que parar, que tenia que decirle a Harry que yo no soy un juguete, que el no podía utilizarme de esa manera, que si de verdad me amaba que dejara a Ginny, que la señora Weasley no iba a darle vuelta la cara y que si llegaba a hacerlo yo estaría con el, que nunca estaría solo, que juntos íbamos a salir adelante, pero yo por estar estupidamente enamorada, no lo había hecho.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes de ti no era igual antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido antes de ti no sabia amar_

Sentí que el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y miré hacia el, entró Dean, Thomas, Neville, Ron y al final venia Harry, venían riendo, me puse de pie, sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla, la borré lo mas rápido posible, Ron se acercó a saludarme.

-Herms… ¿Dónde te habías metido? No pudimos encontrarte por ninguna parte- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Estuve ocupada en la biblioteca- mentí

-Pero ese fue el primer lugar en el que te buscamos- dijo y me miró con extrañeza

-Es que… - agaché la mirada- de seguro fueron cuando yo estaba en baño-sentía la mirada de Harry en mi, levanté la vista, tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno…la cosa es que queríamos decirte que ¡aceptaron a Harry en la escuela de Aurores!-dijo el pelirrojo con alegría, de verdad que me alegré por Harry.

-¡Eso es genial!-dije con entusiasmo, y sin pensarlo me arrojé a los brazos de Harry, quien me recibió gustoso, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho era demasiado tarde, estaba aferrada a el como si la vida se me fuera a acabar.

-¡Hey Hermione! que solo lo aceptaron aun no se titula- me dijo el pelirrojo en broma- bien, me voy a dormir, buenas noches-me besó en la mejilla y desapareció escaleras arriba. Cuando Ron subió, Harry miro hacia todos lados y al comprobar que no había nadie, me besó, me permití el besarlo por ultima vez antes de decirle la verdad, me aferré a el con desesperación, cerré los ojos con mas fuerza y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, nos separamos y deje salir las lágrimas que tenia en mis ojos sin oponerme a ellas.

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso…que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días…que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía dime que hago yo…_

-Hermione… ¿Que pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?- me tomó la cara, y pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Me voy…-Le dije

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde?-no respondí, el nudo en mi garganta me imposibilitó hacerlo – ¡Herms dime! ¿Adonde te vas?

-A Francia- le dije- aceptaron mi solicitud en la academia de Aurores de Francia, debido a mis notas obtuve una beca y me voy.

-Pero creía que te ibas a quedar aquí, conmigo… - se derrumbó sobre el sillón- creí que íbamos a estudiar juntos y a graduarnos como aurores juntos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hermione?

Se me partió el corazón verlo asi, pero esta decisión era por mi y por el, esto había pasado a ser una relación tormentosa, el separarnos era terrible y el verlo con Ginny era aun peor para mí.

-Por que ya no podemos seguir con esto... no podemos seguir con el "nosotros", te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón, pero ya no quiero ser la otra…- en ese instante se me quebró la voz, me volví hacia la ventana, donde comencé a mirar hacia los terrenos- ¿te avergüenzas de mi? -Contéstame eso Harry ¿te avergüenzas de mi?- esa ultima pregunta casi la grité, lo miré, una lágrima corría por su mejilla, se me partió el corazón pero debía ser fuerte.

-Claro que no Hermione…pero

-¿Soy tan fea que no quieres que te vean conmigo en publico?- lo interrumpí

-¡Claro que no Hermione!... eres hermosa y lo sabes…pero

-¡Entonces por que no la dejas! ¡Por que no la dejas si dices que me amas a mí!- ya estaba llorando

-¡Por que soy un idiota!- me dijo, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, cosa que hacia cuando estaba desesperado- ¡Por que soy un idiota! Pero eso no significa que tengas que irte…

-¡Claro que si! ¿Que no entiendes que no lo soporto? ¡No soporto ver como la besas, como la abrazas, como la tocas, como todos comentan lo perfectos que son juntos, como otros dicen que pensaban que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos, cuando te ven con ella y dicen que son tal cual James y lily, que están destinados el uno al otro y blablabla! ¡No lo soporto, me hace daño!

-¡Si es por eso, dejo a Ginny, la dejo!...ni siquiera se por que estoy con ella todavía… ¡Pero no te vayas! ¡Es que no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti!- me dolía ver a Harry así, pero la decisión estaba tomada y no iba a cambiarla, la terquedad iba a ganarme, pero estaba segura de que era lo mejor, tal vez cuando Harry y yo estemos más maduros el destino se encargara de juntarnos otra vez, y las cosas serán distintas, tal vez podremos amarnos con libertad y ser felices, pero ahora tengo que irme y tengo que dejar que Harry piense y me eché de menos aunque parta mi corazón en el proceso.

-La respuesta de la escuela llegó hace meses, pero no pensaba aceptarla para quedarme contigo- me agaché frente a el, ambos llorábamos, tomé sus manos y nos miramos profundamente a los ojos- no quería aceptarla, por que cada día tenia la esperanza de que aceptaras frente a todos que me amas, por que se que amas Harry, se que amas tanto como yo a ti, pero nunca has sido capaz de admitirlo, tampoco comprendo por que estas con Ginny sin quererla, pero no voy a reprocharte, se que tienes tus razones y las respeto pero no me pidas que vea al hombre que amo con otra, juro que volveré, juro que voy a volver por ti y si aun me amas podremos tener un futuro juntos- Lo besé una ultima vez, aún sabiendo que era egoísta al hacerlo lo besé y el me apretó contra si tan fuerte como pudo, nos separamos y el se levantó

-Estaré esperando a que vuelvas Hermione y cuando ese día llegue no dejare que te me escapes nunca más-Se limpió la cara y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida de esas que tanto me gustan…

_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso…que hago con mis noches que hago con mis días…que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía dime que hago yo…_

_Que hago yo… _

Si el destino lo quiere así, se encargara de juntarnos y Harry y yo podremos tener un futuro juntos… sin problemas ni complicaciones…un futuro solo para los dos, espero que no me olvide, por que yo no podré olvidarlo ni dejar de amarlo nunca… pero él ¿hará lo mismo?

Fin

Por favor Review! diganme si les gusto o no, por favor lo necesito^^ es mi primera historia!


End file.
